<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spotless Flat… The Question by EyeEl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953146">Spotless Flat… The Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEl42/pseuds/EyeEl42'>EyeEl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Not Ghosts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEl42/pseuds/EyeEl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia's thoughts when making her intentions known at the cafe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delia Busby/Patsy Mount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Not Ghosts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spotless Flat… The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delia just got word about the situation with the nurses’ house a couple of hours ago. She is currently waiting on the bus while mentally preparing for an important question. This question may make her relationship between herself and Pats more concrete, at least she hoped. Delia decides to write some bullet notes before meeting Patsy at the café. She wrote three things:</p>
<ol>
<li>Half of the nurse’s home is being demolished.</li>
<li>No one bats an eye when girls share flats.</li>
<li>If I cannot marry you, then I want to build a life with you.</li>
</ol><p>When reading the simple notes, Delia thought of how she can convince Pats to change her living location and agree to live with her. Being able to live together sounds like a wonderful adventure and Delia longed to share something special with Pats and make their relationship something more than just the strange limbo that they were currently in.</p><p>If she were a man, Delia would have proposed to Pats a long time ago and they would be living in a nice home with a child and a nice dog to share. But she is a woman and the chances of that type of wish coming true seem impossible. But perhaps sharing a flat may have a better chance.</p><p>She arrives at the café where Pats was sitting at their favorite table. Delia smiles, puts her jacket on the back end of the chair, and goes to the jukebox to select a song before coming back to sit in front of Patsy. She starts to mention the situation with the nurse’s home and her thoughts of making use of the living stipend.</p><p>Here, while hiding her nervousness, Delia tells her wish.</p><p>"I want to live in a spotless flat with you!”</p><p>A solid statement, Delia thought. Simple and Clear of Intention. She noticed that Patsy was a bit stunned by the boldness. So, Delia started to speak more about her wish earnestly.</p><p>“Oh, say you will, Pats! Think of the fun we’d have! Think how we’d wave each other off each morning and then, come home… and close the door at night”.</p><p>The last part causes a slight blush on Patsy’s face. This encourages Delia to finish her statement about being able to get a record player to share. After Delia's speech, she can see Patsy’s mind going a mile a minute analyzing every scenario of what it means to share a flat with her. Delia knows that she cannot push Patsy into deciding even though her eyes are probably showing how much she wants this.</p><p>It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity waiting for Patsy's decision. Then she heard Pats say,</p><p> “Alright, Deels. Let’s go find our flat.”</p><p>Delia noticed the hint of hope in those kind eyes and finally let out the breath that she was subconsciously holding and smiled brightly. Perhaps her impossible wish of the future does have a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>